purikyunfandomcom-20200214-history
Round
Round is a song by the Asahi and her fairy Sparkle which is originally sung by E-Girls. Color Coding: Asahi / Sparkle |-|Romaji= Chikyuu wa kagayaku egao wo nosete Itsumo mawatte iru nda yo Kokoro ni namida ga furu hi mo Mimamotte ite kureru no Tatta ichido no jinsei wo Kimi no iro ni somete yukou Kuyokuyo nanterashikunai yo Hora waratte yo! Kyou mo kurukuru sekai wa mawaru Zuttozutto isshoni iyou ne Motto motto egao ni aeru Tanoshiikoto atsumeyou Kyou mo kurukuru watashi mo mawaru Dansu dansu motto reboryuushon Ai to koi to yuujou dake de Azayakana mirai egaite yukou Jiyuu wa watashi wo otona ni kaeru Shiren mitai na monoda ne Eranda michi wa kewashikute Tsumazuku toki mo aru yo Hontou ni taisetsuna mono wa Me ni wa utsuranai keredo Itsu demo sugu soba ni aru no Sou shinjite! Kyou mo kurukuru sekai wa mawaru Zutto zutto daiji ni shiyou ne Motto motto muchuu ni nareru Tokimeku koto daisuki Kimi to kurukuru futari wa mawaru Kinou no namida ni baibai Donna toki mo te to te wo tsunaide Mabushii hodo sumairu sakasete ikou Tatta ichido no jinsei wo Kimi no iro ni somete ikou Kuyokuyo nanterashikunai yo Hora waratte yo! Kyou mo kurukuru sekai wa mawaru Zutto zutto isshoni iyou ne Motto motto egao ni aeru Tanoshii koto atsumeyou Kyou mo kurukuru watashi mo mawaru Dansu dansu motto reboryuushon Ai to koi to yuujou dake de Azayakana mirai egaite yukou |-|Kanji= 地球は輝く笑顔を乗せて いつも回っているんだよ こころに涙が降る日も 見守っていてくれるの たった一度の人生を キミの色に染めていこう クヨクヨなんてらしくないよ ほら　笑ってよ! 今日もクルクル　世界は回る ずっとずっと一緒にいようね もっともっと笑顔にあえる 楽しいこと集めよう 今日もクルクル　私も回る ダンスダンス　もっとレボリューション 愛と恋と友情だけで あざやかな未来　描いていこう 自由は私を大人に変える 試練みたいなものだね 選んだ道は険しくて つまづくときもあるよ 本当に大切なモノは 目には映らないけれど いつでもすぐそばにあるの そう　信じて! 今日もクルクル　世界は回る ずっとずっと大事にしようね もっともっと夢中になれる トキメクこと大好き キミとクルクル　ふたりは回る 昨日の涙にバイバイ どんなときも手と手をつないで まぶしいほどスマイル　咲かせていこう たった一度の人生を キミの色に染めていこう クヨクヨなんてらしくないよ ほら　笑ってよ! 今日もクルクル　世界は回る ずっとずっと一緒にいようね もっともっと笑顔にあえる 楽しいこと集めよう 今日もクルクル　私も回る ダンスダンス　もっとレボリューション 愛と恋と友情だけで あざやかな未来　描いていこう |-|English= The earth carries the shining smile It’s always spinning Even in the day my heart sheds tears It always watches over me My one and only life Let’s dye it with your color Don’t worry about anything Look at me and smile! Today the whole world is spining Let’s be with me forever You can smile more and more Let’s gather all the fun things Today, I am also spining Dance dance, more revolution With just love, affection and friendship (*) Let’s paint a bright future Freedom makes me into a adult It’s like a trial for me The path I chose is steep And sometimes I stumble The most precious thing is Not reflected in our eyes But it’s always by our sides Yes, believe that! Today the whole world is spining Let’s treasure it forever You can be in ecstacy I love fluttering things The two of us is also spining Say goodbye to yesterday’s tear No matter what happens, do not let go of my hand Let’s blossom the dazzling smiles My one and only life Let’s dye it with your color Don’t worry about anything Look at me and smile! Today the whole world is spining Let’s be with me forever You can smile more and more Let’s gather all the fun things Today, I am also spining Dance dance, more revolution With just love, affection and friendship Let’s paint a bright future Category:Songs